Broken Puzzle Pieces
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Now that all the pieces have been found, Josh must put them back together before he too falls. Aidan/Josh
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human, US or UK**

**Warnings: Slash, Possesive, crazy Aidan (though I don't think that's a really bad thing), crazy Sally etc.**

**A/N: I'm trying my hand at Being Human (US) now, seen Season 2, and my brain just went crazy when the final episode aired! I hope I do good.**

**This takes place, a year after season 2 ending. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Broken Puzzle Pieces**

Oddly enough it wasn't Suren' s name, Henry's, Bishop's, Sally's or even his long dead wife and son he started to cry out to, long after the sounds of dirt hitting wood had stopped and footsteps faded.

It was Josh's.

Josh, who had always been there since they've, became friends.

Josh, who made him laugh, when there were days he thought he couldn't.

Josh, who bravely fought for him.

Josh, who was patient, forgiving, and who grounded him when he fell off the wagon.

Josh who didn't leave him alone, like the others.

JoshJoshJoshJoshJosh.

* * *

It had taken a year, one long frustrating, emotional year, but finally. _**Finally**_, they were going to resuce Aidan. Beside him Nora shifted, he looked at her, she glanced back, giving a soft reassuring smile when she saw him looking at her, she then tilted her head.

_Ready?_

Josh nodded.

_Let's go._

He made to get out of the car, when a hand on his arm stopped him, he looked down at the hand. Nora squeezed his arm.

_Be careful._

Josh reached out, placing his hand over hers.

_You too. _

* * *

A year ago the place was impenetrable, everywhere you looked there was a Vampire standing guard, but that was a year ago, now there was hardly a Vampire in sight, though that didn't make it any less dangerous. Lucky for them it was the week of the full moon.

"There she is!"

Nora growled and bared her teeth as more vampires came towards her, in her hand was a stake red with the blood of the now dead vampires at her feet. With a roar that was inhuman she lunged herself at the four or so vampires, in the back of her head she hoped Josh was okay.

The she-wolf suddenly grunted when one of the vampires threw her into the wall, her head cracking, the stake sliding out of her hand, she barely had time to clear her spinning head when she was then lifted off her feet.

"Damn mutt" one of the vampires cursed.

Nora growled at him.

* * *

There was…noise, familiar…digging, someone was digging.

"_Josh?"_

More noise, voices, shouts, screaming, then silence, more digging.

"_Josh?"_

The digging stopped, a loud thud, and then the door was being opened.

The first thing he saw was the crescent moon, so bright, and the stars, he missed them, The second thing he saw was…

"Aidan"

"_JoshJoshJoshJosh" _

* * *

**_So whatta think? _**

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who have read the first chapter, special thanks goes to S. Colborne and delia cerrano for reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Broken Puzzle Pieces **

The house was shaking again.

Henry sighed, before heading downstairs to the living room, the television was on but the one curled up on the sofa wasn't watching it, the medical supplies that he had laid out earlier had fallen of the coffee table from all the rumbling and shaking.

"Sally?" Henry said as he came closer to the sofa.

The ghost didn't move, gazed eyes remained glued to the flashing scene, with another sigh the vampire sat next to her, he thought over his opinions on how to wake the ghost from her trance without startling her, it usually ended with the more solid occupants of the house being thrown across the room.

"Sally!" he then barked, deciding the hell with it.

Sally jumped at the voice, and Henry found himself flying off the sofa and landing hard onto the ground.

"Ow" he groaned, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Henry!"

The vampire's vision was suddenly filled with a worried Sally, whose eyes were bright and wet, teeth chewing anxiously on her bottom lip.

"I'm fine" Henry reassured, as he stood up, "you okay?" he then asked.

Sally's eyes darted nervously around the room before settling back on the vampire, "Not really" she said.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, going back to the sofa, he patted the spot next to him.

Sally stared at the spot, if it had been a year ago, she would be spilling her nonexistent heart out, if it had been a year ago, and things hadn't happen the way it did she wouldn't be the way she was, she wouldn't be…broken.

"No" she finally said.

Henry tilted his head, he opened his mouth to speak when the front door slammed opened.

"Henry!"

The vampire rushed off the sofa and towards the door, he stopped short and stared, there stood Josh and Nora, both bruised and bleeding, in their arms was Aidan, a bit dirty but alive and awake, dark eyes staring at Josh.

"J-Josh" he started but the werewolf interrupted him.

"Help Nora, I have him" Josh ordered.

Henry nodded before taking hold the barely conscious she-wolf, and leading her to the living room and laying her down on the sofa, throughout it all Sally stood nervously, glancing between the living room and the stairs.

"Sally"

Sally looked over at the living room, already the vampire had begun cleaning Nora of the cuts and bruises, much of the blood already on his hands.

"I got this, go help Josh" Henry said.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yes"

Sally stood there for a moment before nodding and disappearing.

* * *

Aidan made not a word as he was gently laid down in his old bed, dark eyes still forced on Josh, following the Werewolf's every move as he fluttered about gathering supplies. He looked down when Josh came over and started to clean off what dirt was on him with a wet rag, when Josh was done.

He moved about again until the werewolf touched his arm with one hand; Aidan then looked back up focusing once more on Josh's face, never seeing or feeling the needle go into his skin.

"Aidan?" Josh then said softly, eyebrows furrowed, he lifted his hand and waved it back and forth in front of the vampire's face, Aidan's eyes followed the movement before they returned their focused to Josh's face.

"Is he okay?"

Josh jumped slightly before looking at Sally who appeared in the middle of the room.

"He will be" Josh said giving a reassuring smile.

Sally nodded, as she came closer, taking note of how intently the vampire was staring at Josh, she sat on the edge of the bed, she looked at the IV of blood hooked up to Aidan, before looking back at the vampire.

"Aidan?" she said softly.

Aidan glanced at her before going back to Josh, the ghost looked over at Josh questioningly, who shrugged, she then looked back at her long lost friend. His skin was cleaned of any dirt or blood, his clothes, slightly dirty and worn, hung loosely around his body that lost so much weight, cheeks hollowed, and dark circle around his eyes.

He looked so…fragile, not at all the strong confident vampire she knew.

"You should…get cleaned up" Sally then said, eyeing the blood that covered the wolf.

Josh looked down at himself, then back at Aidan, his fingers twitching as the OCD kicked in, fighting with his desire to stay here with his friend.

"Go" Sally said, "if anything…happens, I'll call"

Josh didn't say anything when Sally's eyes shifted to a spot in the room and flinched; he got up, gathered clean clothes and headed out to the bathroom.

* * *

At first he wasn't sure if this was all real, if maybe his mind had just made it all up, and he didn't care, because Josh was there, real or not, Josh was here with him. He stared at the wolf, taking in every familiar detail, never letting his eyes stray, should he disappear.

Then Josh touched him.

The hand, that one hand was _**warm**_, real.

Josh was _**real**_.

"_JoshJoshJoshJosh"_ was the constant mantra in his head.

Then Josh stood, and left the room.

…..No.

Josh was leaving, Josh was leaving the room, Josh was leaving him!

Nononoonononononononono!

Josh can't leave, can't disappear, can't _**leave**_ him alone.

"Aidan, please lay back down"

Something cold, colder than him touches his shoulder, and pushes him down, stopping him from following the wolf, stopping him from getting back Josh.

No! He had to get to Josh!

"Josh, Josh, Josh!"

"Aidan, please stop!"

"Josh!"

* * *

Josh barely got his shirt off, when he heard Sally's raised voice, quickly he ran out the bathroom and to the room, Sally was struggling to keep Aidan down on the bed, the vampire saying something, voice to dry and hoarse to be understood, his movements erratic threatening to rip the IV needle out of arm. In three big steps, Josh was by the bed and was pushing the vampire back down on it.

"It's okay Aidan" Josh said, voice soft, gentle and soothing, the same tone he used on patients at the hospital, "it's okay, it's okay"

At the sound of the wolf's voice, Aidan stopped his struggling, chest heaving with panic (and exhaustion), eyes focusing on Josh.

"Josh" he hoarsely said, "JoshJoshJoshJosh"

Weakling Aidan reached out towards the other, Josh took hold of his hand, giving a surprised grunt when he yanked down with great strength. He laid frozen when arms wrapped around him and Aidan buried his face in his chest.

"JoshJoshJoshJosh" came the muffled voice.

Josh looked over at Sally for help, but the ghost looked as clueless as him. He turns his attention back to the still murmuring vampire, gently patting his back, breath hitching at the feel of spine.

"I'm here Aidan" he said, "I'm here"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've not forgotten this puppy, and big thanks goes those who are still reading this puppy. Though could someone explain to me why the Aidan and Josh pairing is...lacking? **

* * *

**Broken Puzzle Pieces**

Aidan didn't wake back up until the day after the full moon, and Josh barely made into the room when the Vampire's opened his eyes.

"Hey" Josh said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed, dark eyes swirling his way.

"Josh" Aidan said.

"You look better" Josh said looking over his friend, blinking when his hand was gabbed, and tugged.

Understanding, Josh toed off his shoes and carefully crawled into bed with the vampire, letting himself be clung to, and his neck nuzzled.

"Josh" Aidan said against his neck.

Josh patted the other's back as Aidan took a deep breathe, taking in his scent. The two laid there for an hour, occasionally Aidan would say his name or take a deep breath to take in the Wolf's scent. Finally Josh pried himself from his friend's arms, to which Aidan made a noise of protest.

"I'm just going to get something eat, I'll be right back okay?"

Dark eyes were so full of fear, that made Josh almost stay, but he had to eat, lucky that decision was out taken out of his hand by Henry.

"Hey" Henry said, knocking on the doorframe with one hand, a tray of food in the other, "I brought food, figure we wouldn't want a repeat of last time"

Josh gave a thankfully smile, Henry made his way over stopping surprised when Aden suddenly turned his head towards the other vampire and hissed at him, fangs bared. Josh gave a small grunt when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to his friend clinging tightly before he and Henry stared at the vampire in surprise and shock.

"I think I'll just leave the tray over here and leave" Henry finally said after moments of silences.

Black eyes followed the other vampire's movement as he placed the tray on the dresser, fangs still bared, a deep warning growl rumbling through his chest.

"Call me…if anything happens" Henry then said, leaving when Josh nodded.

Once the door closed and the footsteps faded, Aidan stopped growling though his arm didn't loosen its grip. Josh's stomach suddenly rumbled remaining the Were that he needed to eat, before trying to wiggle out the other's hold, Aidan whined and held tighter.

"Aidan" Josh sighed, just as his stomach rumbled again.

Aidan looked at him, then back at the opened door, slowly he let Josh go and watched as the blonde went over to the desk, Josh grabbed hold of the tray and went back to the bed, balancing his food he got into bed. The moment his body touched the sheets, Josh was once again clung to.

Still bewildered by his friend's earlier behavior the Werewolf paid it no mind, as he thought over what happened, Aidan hadn't reacted this way with Sally. Then again, the vampire hadn't been all there at the time, and now that he thought about it more Aidan feeling threaten by Henry made sense given his friend's current state of mine (which apparently was just Josh, simultaneously creepy and oddly flattering).

After all it was vampires that had buried him, and Josh supposes any scent of vampire would be a threat to Aidan, even Henry.

"We'll get you better" Josh said, running fingers though dark hair, frowning when the house started to shake, "both you and Sally"

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and Aidan finally had enough strength to get out the bed, though Josh wasn't sure if he enjoyed the fact that the vampire now followed him around the house body practically glues to his, more often than not growling and hissing at Henry and Nori, thankfully he didn't attack them. Though Josh had a feeling if either of them touched him they would be losing an arm.

His reaction to Sally was totally different.

When Sally would appear, Aidan would stare at her, head tilted expression curious, as though he wasn't sure what to make of her. Expression turning weary when the ghost got to close but not hostile, so Josh counted it as a plus, the thing that worried him though was when he would have to go back to work. His vacation time was almost up, and Aidan was well….not Aidan.

The Werewolf know Aidan's reaction to him not being in the house wouldn't be good, he didn't even want to _**think **_of how the vampire would reaction to being alone with Harry and Nori, Sally could probably help but half the time the ghost wasn't all there herself.

"Aidan" Josh sighed when he felt a presence plaster itself to his back.

A nose pressed against the back of his neck, and arms wrapped around his waist, with another sigh Josh continued on cooking, giving a little smile when Aidan rested his chin on his shoulder to watch the chicken cook in the pan.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!"

Both turned to look at the grinning ghost who had appeared, Aidan looked at her with the usual curious expression before going back to looking at the cooking chicken.

"How are you doing Sally?" Josh asked.

"Fine, no creepy voices in my head today"

Josh gave a smile at that, jumping a little when the arm around his waist got tighter and hips pressed against him.

"Uhhh, Aidan?"

The Werewolf squeaked when something hard pushed started poking his ass.

"Looks like someone's getting a little frisky"

"Sally!"

Sally grinned the grin slowly slipping away as her eyes glazed over, then she disappeared.

Josh groaned the groan turning into another squeak when Aidan's hips started rocking.

"Aidan, no"

Quickly Josh unwrapped the arms around him and stepped away, Aidan whined and followed stopping with a confused look when hands on his chest stopped him.

"I said no" Josh said voice firm.

Aidan titled his head then looked at Josh.

"Josh" he said.

"No"

Aidan expression went from confused to downright pitiful, as though Josh just took his favorite toy, or told him he couldn't be with the Werewolf anymore.

"T-That's not what I meant, I mean no humping the Werewolf"

Aidan blinked, and stared before nodding, though Josh wasn't sure if he understood or not, his nose twitches suddenly.

"Crap the chicken!"

* * *

The last week of his vacation Josh woke up alone in bed, since they've rescued Aidan, the vampire had been his constant bedmate. So Josh was surprised when he woke up not tangled up in strong arms.

"Aidan?"

He looked around room, panicking when he didn't see the other; quickly he got out of bed and raced downstairs, nearly tripping when he spotted a familiar figure sitting on the sofa watching the news.

"….Aidan?"

The head turned and smiled.

"Morning Josh"

Josh stared and well stared, "….You just more than one word!"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
